Drinking race
by essenceheart
Summary: "What the heck is a drinking race?" a very curious Wendy asked."One member from each guild (That i chosen) in Magnolia will compete in a drinking Race! But it's also a relay ere will be 25 barrels. Each contestant have to drink 5 barrels without passing out. The people who didn't pass out will race to the Candy shop. Whoever gets there first will win 100,000 Jewels!"


Drinking race

**please review when i'm done hope you like it.**

* * *

**Setting-Guild hall**

"What the heck is a drinking race?" a very curious Wendy asked.

"One member from each guild(That i chosen) Will compete in a drinking race!But it's also a relay race, (well I'm out Lucy thought) There will be 25 barrels one member from the five guild will have to drink five barrels without Passing out."Mirajane explained

" How is it a relay race then" Natsu asked knowing he would probably win if it's a relay race.

"The five 25 barrels are placed in town in different locations. Who ever get's to the Candy Shop first gets...Drum rolls please...100,000 jewels!"

"But who are the five guilds competing?" Jet asked curiously .

"Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Quatro puppy, Sabertooth, and us!" explained Mirajane with a sweet smile.

"When did you have the time to tell them?" Elfman asked.

"When we were at the water park"

"And Sabertooth?"Elfman still curious of how she told them.

"Let's just say i have my ways." Mirajane smirked.

"They knew about this whole thing before us?! MIRA how could you!" Natsu pleaded but mirajane just ignored him

"So who's going to represent our guild?" Mirajane said while looking at the other guild members

"Obviously ME!" There stood Cana standing on a table with a mug of beer in her hand.

"Anyone else who wants to represent?" Mirajane looked around but no one volented. "Going once..Going Twice"

" I'd like to give it a try" a small voice squeak.

Mirajane started to enjoy this "Who dares challenge the mighty Cana?" Mirajane asked.

Finally a blue haired mage stood up on the table revealing it to be"LEVY?!" "NOO!" Jet and Droy screamed."Shrimp has gone way over her head on this one" Gajeel told Natsu, Nodding in agreement.

"WELL LET THE DRINKING BATTLE BEGIN!"

Levy and Cana sat at a wooden table. Mirajane placed two glasses of beer in front of two mages. "Goodluck" Mirajane quietly whispered.

"Sorry Levy" Cana whispered

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"BEGIN!" they heard mirajane shout.

Levy Chugged her down quick but Cana finished hers in seconds."MORE!"Cana yelled as mirajane place another glass of beer in front of her.

Not far behind Levy finished hers. "More please" (Not forgetting her manners)

10 minutes later Cana had drunk 50 and she wasn't even tired. Levy at 32 looked like she was about to pass out any second. On her 36 Levy yelled "I'm-hic-quit!" Everyone in the guild cheered. "Didn't know you had it in you shrimp" Gajeel said walking past her to congratulate Canas victory.

"I Won!" she yelled "Well that settles things, I sure hope your ready."Mirajane said

"Hey! When-hic-is this-hic-competition anyways mira-nee?"

"Oh in about 4 more days."

"What!" Cana leaped out of her seat and headed out the guild door "See you in 4 days!" she called back.

* * *

**Four days later**

"I'm here!" Cana shouted making everyone stop what they were doing when they looked at her.

"Ca caaa ca CANA is that you?!" Happy asked looking confused.

"I know, but if this was a relay drinking contest i had to take the "Relay" into consideration."

"But a track suit! It's that serious?" " I never thought this day would come either" Cana sighed.

"What are you doing here then? you should be at lickinfishin route by now!"( I was eating fish at the time don't judge me)

"What!"she remembered that she never asked where the competition started. "Gotta run!"

Now at LickinFishin route

"Hi Cana glad you made it" Mirajane was dressed in a coaches uniform.

Cana looked at her so called "competition". Bacchus for Quatro puppy,Eve for Blue pegasus, Milliana for Mermaid Heel, and Sting for Sabertooth. Snapping back into the real world she heard Mirajane telling the rules.

"No fighting, no Magic, and to know where your barrels are at, Jet offered to lead the way. Any questions?(complete silence) on the blow of the whistle you will began!"

Each member got into a running position.

"Hey Cana"

"What you want Bacchus?" Obviously annoyed "I'm Expecting a prize from you to when i win"

**_FLASH_ BACK** Time to get revenge for what that Bastard did to me the last time we had a drinking contest i could get my top back but with the money i could get thousands of top but she thought of something better.

"And if i win you have to pay for my rent."

"DEAL!" they both shouted "Wow there loud" sting told Miliana "There just feeling spiffy" was all she said.

"WHHHEEEE!" the whistle blew and Jet started running as fast as a cheetah.

Cana had to sprint to actually see Jet. Bacchus and Sting ran like it was second nature. Milliana was running as fast as a dog rather than a cat. Eve was only jogging and could barely catch up to Milliana's speed. "What's the matter pretty boy? Scared that your gonna sprain your ankle or break a nail?" Sting teased. It's been 3 minutes of running and the barrel was no where to be seen. Before the first barrel was in sight Eve yelled" I give up! Don't feel bad for me!" Ha! like anyone would care that he was gone.

**AT the Fairy Tail guild**

Mirajane was behind her counter wiping a glass and suddenly she remember some information she forgot to tell the asked her telepathic friend if he could tell Jet.

**The streets of Magnolia**

Jet was sitting on a crate watching Cana gulp down her beer that's when Warren told him "Tell Sting,Milliana, Cana, Eve,and Bacchus that there are traps as they continue the race. Make sure you avoid them."

"Roger that" Jet sees that Bacchus and Cana are finished with their barrel.

Making Cana and Bacchus irritated that he was only siting there staring into space."What are we waiting for let's go!" Bacchus yelled annoyed.

Snapping back into earth Jet warns them "Mirajane wanted you to know that there will be traps(Probably deadly) In the competition." Jet told.

"WHAT?!"Cana yelled.

Why didn't Mira tell her!.She could have asked Erza if she could borrow one of her armor suit other than wear a track suit."Piece of cake"Bacchus said waving it off.

"Have you already forgotten that you can't use your magic"?Cana asked. The stunned look on his face gave her the answer.

Milliania and Sting finally caught up to them "Let's go to the next one"MIlliana cheered.

Jet stood up and grabbed a little pouch from his pocket and sprinkled some on the floor."It's pixie dust from Evergreen" Jet explained.

The contestants looked down to see that the pixie dust was leaving a trail behind. "I'm going to go ahead of you so i won't slow you count to ten,Once you get to ten the race starts again."

When Jet was out of sight Sting began counting."One-hic-Two-hic-Three-Hic_four-hic..."Sting mumbled nearly about to pass out."5-hic-.."

"6,7,8,9,10 GO!" Bacchus shouted getting a head start.

"Hey no fair!" Milliana pouted then ran after Bacchus.

"Here we go"Cana sprinted leaving behind Sting who was still counting"Six-hic-seven-hic-."

(Author Note- Sorry if it's not well detail i was rushing to get this done.)

**Now on the fourth barrel**

Cana,Bacchus,and Milliana are still in the game but they looked terrible. Cana suit was all ripped up, Bacchus purple armor had fallen apart leaving his bare shoulders to see, and Millana cape was all torn. Dodging Holes,tranquilizers darts,BOMBS! at this point everyone is thinking Mirajane is torturing them on purpose.

There was no time to lose! Cana grabbed to the fourth barrel with her hands and raised it up so she can drink it faster. Milliana over there looked like she saw a horror film about cats drowning in beer. Bacchus was drinking like his life depended on it. Once more Cana finished her barrel. Standing up was a harder task now so she had to use a wall to get up. Cana barely able to focus her vision started following the pixie dust. Just one more one more she thought. Looking back she sees Bacchus running like a mad man just trying to catch up with Cana.

With the barrel only a few inches away Cana jumped right in like it she was competing for the olympic high huge gulps and her head practically in the barrel she needed to breath. Sticking her head up she sees Bacchus half way done with his drink. NOOOOOOOO! I can't lose Cana thought...How would i pay for my rent. Confident she took two more gulps. She was finished! She kicked her barrel aside and headed for the candy shop. "Your not winning this one!" Bacchus only few inches away hits Cana in the face with his palm magic. Sending her flying through the air. Now at the Candy shop Bacchus opens the door and yells"I'm Here!,Give me the money!" Gildarts was at the candy shop. Going to give the prize to the winner.**  
**

**Gildarts P.O.V**

"Hey mira when do think there coming"

"Be patient and we'll see"Mira said helping herself to her chocolate bar.

"Well I'm going outside"Gildart grunted and headed outside to see that his daughter got smacked right in the face by Bacchus.

**Back to your scheduled story**

In the Candy shop

"You Bastard! How dare you touch Cana!" Gildarts screamed then went over to Bacchus and grabbed him by the neck which startled everyone.

"It Okay Gildarts let him go" Mirajane spoke trying to calm him down.

Obeying her he drop him down then headed outside to help Cana.

Outside the Candy shop

"CANA! CANA are you okay?" Looking at his daughters face made tears stream down his face. She had a black eye and a swollen lip.

"I'm gonna kill him" whispered Gildarts Finally waking up Cana sees her father crying

"Hey it's okay and i don't mind of you kill him either" Cana said smiling.

"YOUR AWAKE!" Gildarts screamed in joy while hugging his daughter

" Yaaaa no hugging let's just go to the Candy shop" Cana replied. Helping his daughter up they walk into the Candy shop to see that Mirajane was yelling at Bacchus.

"Using magic was against the rules! And that means Cana is the winner!" Snapping out of her horrible state Cana jumped up and said "YAY NO RENT FOR A MONTH" Mirajane walked over to Cana and handed her the 100,000jewels "Congrats" Mirajane smiled.

"YAY! HEY ANYONE UP FOR A DRINK? Cana asked with a huge smile on her face

* * *

**This took me forever to write please review if i should either do a NaLu fanfic or A GaVy i just can't decide.**


End file.
